The Sassy Cinco
by stop.drop.and.dance
Summary: Hey! First Clique FanFic. So the girls are on a secret mission to kill a certain someone. I got the idea when I wen't to the spa today...
1. The Beginning

Starting of Red, White and Shoot

Placed at 7:00 AM, June 4th

Massie's P.O.V

"Would you rather…go to the Salvation Army or get a seaweed wrap, Claire?"

"Seaweed wrap!" Claire laughed.

We are about to go to the spa.

"Massie, dah-ling! How are you?" My favorite nail artist, Fabiana air kisses me.

"Please make a room for five." I nod.

"Mrs. Abley!" The spa clerk shouts and air kisses her.

Claire's P.O.V

"Mrs. Abley!" I want to shout, but Fabiana covers my mouth so I can't speak.

"Fabiana, what's going on?" Dylan asks, tossing the bag of empty gummy worms we were sharing in the trash.

"I will tell you in the nail design room. We shall keep this quiet." Fabiana leads us to the room.

Alicia's P.O.V

After we sit down, Fabiana locked the door.

"No nail painting done today." She said and handed us each bags.

"My mother payed good cold hard cash for us to get these mani-pedis!" Massie shouted. "I will sue you!"

"Shhh!" Fabiana hissed. "She'll find out!"

I am getting creeped out right now…

Kristen's P.O.V

"Girls I must tell you something. Your mothers have put you in this mission. Layne Abley must be killed or the world will end.

"Why" Claire asked sadly. I should be sad but I'm not.

"Read this out loud, Kristen." Fabiana handed me an old piece of paper.

"New York year 1666 a girl was born named Serena Sticks. She was born, 6:16 on a fateful June 6th. She was cursed, with eternal non-friendship until she had married an Abley. But something went wrong. She had grown angry. She murdered her husband, in deep spite and then all hell broke loose. She became a female version of Jeffrey Daumer.

"And now, Savannah Abley, Layne's mother has already done that. To break the horrible tradition and save New York you must murder Layne. "

"How do we do that?" and "Where? When?" were questions circling the air.

Dylan's P.O.V

"Everybody gets lipgloss, a mirror, finishing powder and dual sided lotion. The lipgloss uncaps into an invisible pen. The mirror lets you read the messages, but not backwards, thank goodness. The finishing powder detects booby traps and lasers and finally the dual lotion, one pump lets you become invisible for 1 hour and the other pump can heal you. Use them wisely." Fabiana explained as she handed us each one.

"One question, Fabiana." Alicia asked.

"Yes?"

"What are our fake names?"

"Good question, Leesh!" Massie praised her with a high five.

"Massie, you're Kitty, Alicia you are Brittany, Dylan you can be…Sugar, Kristen can be Quinn and Claire can be Tina." Fabiana nodded. "You guys together are the Sassy Cinco.

"Did you honestly take all those names from Glee?" Kristen asked, slightly amused.

"Yup. You know it!" Fabiana grinned. "Back to business. I have told your parents and they agree. We'll be in Michigan tomorrow for training and then we are going to drive to Chicago. Done?" Fabiana raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."

With that, Fabiana drove the Sassy Cinco to the airport for the nearest flight to Indiana, IL.


	2. Chicago

The next day, in the Indiana private training center the Pretty Committee or now the elite spy group called the Sassy Cinco was working their butts of in designer tracksuits, except for Claire.

Massie's P.O.V

"Ugh! Daddy will _so _sue Juicy Couture for ever making velour tracksuits!" Alicia complained, deciding to take off her tracksuit.

"Alicia, there boys here." Kristen smirked.

"All more the reason to wear boy-shorts and a sports bra." She smirked back as she turned up the speed on her treadmill.

I'm testing out the dual pump lotion that is put in the gym for test.

"Okay, Kuh-Laire. If you can hear or see any trace of me yell 'Mass'!"

I creeped around her, wearing the Toms that had been put in my duffle bag.

"Massie, where are you?" Claire cried out as I grinned, knowing I couldn't hear her.

"Boo!" I yelled into her ear as I grabbed a towel and wiped the lotion off of me.

"You were really good, Massie." Claire smiled.

Fabiana walked into the room with her usual air of luxury. "You are ready. I'll drive you to Chicago to start your mission. Since it's summer, Layne is in Chicago visiting her grandparents."

On the way to Chicago, Fabiana explained our characters.

"Massie, you're character, Kitty is probably like the Kitty on Glee. If anyone asks, you are 15 years old, go to Evercrest High and are head cheerleader."

I nod. I wrote it down.

"Alicia, you're character, Brittany is super smart and loves to eat candy. She also wears designer sunglasses. She's homeschooled and very hostile."

She nodded, as she wrote it down.

Dylan's P.O.V

"Dylan, you're character, Sugar is a poor girl with a country accent and is the teachers pet at school."

I write everything down as I say "Got it!"

"Kristen, you are rich girl, Quinn. Perfect, fashionable and has no insecurities."

"Yup!"

"Claire, since you are Tina, just act like her. Bossy and extremely representative of your race in this case, would be blonde."

"Yuppitydodawday!"

In Chicago, we are in our clothes and are ready to go.

"Split up, and tell you where were staying tonight." Fabiana left to go work at her day job.

Massie's P.O.V

"Hey, you look extremely familiar. I'm Layne." She held out her hand.

_Shake it. _I think, _Shake her freaking hand!_

"I'm Kitty. Kitty-" I glance at a nearby name title of some cafe, Clay Cafe. "-Cafe. Kitty Cafe."

"I'm sorry, you just looked like some mean girl I knew from Westchester." She mutters.

"Let's hang out! I have some other friends who would want to meet you." I nod.

"In about two weeks. Bye, Kitty!"

Alicia's P.O.V

I don't know how, I ended up in jail. I was supposed to be on a freaking mission, here!

Here's how it happened:

I was was strolling through the park, in my Gucci shades and was pretending to eat a bag of gummy bears. Duh, calories! When I was complaining to myself about how Claire would be better for this role, a girl walks up to me and yells, "OMG, Brittany Spears!"

I was suppose to keep a low profile.

"I'm not Brittany, she's blonde!" I say, while running my hands through my hair realizing I was wearing a Brittany-like wig. I could sing and dance so…

10 minutes later:

"-You are now now rocking with, will. and Brittany bitch!" I got some guy who looked like him.

"Oye vey! You are cursing in a public park! Under the arrest!" Then, that's where I am now. The police hadn't searched me very well because he hadn't found out I had texted Fabiana.

"Hello, it is Brittany's manager, Felicity." Fabiana acted, wearing a perfect blonde wig while chewing gum.

"Oh, sorry, Miss. Since you are looking very nice, we'll let her go charge free.

"And that, Brittany is why you should always show cleavage."

Kristen's P.O.V

Quinn. I'm Quinn. So how exactly do I act rich?

"Excuse me, young lady. Will you give me a dollar or two?"

"Sorry, but daddy says that I shouldn't talk to strangers." I walk away in my 6 inch heels that are killing my feet. I guess I have always had rich girl potential.

Claire's P.O.V

Tina…How do I act like her? I've never even seen an episode of Glee!

I'm deep in thought about my mini dilemma when suddenly, I bump into an ugly girl. She's wearing a tracksuit that's way too tight for her and hair in two green pigtails.

"Move it, dumb blonde." She snorted.

"Hey, you so cannot be rasict to blondes. They have magical powers. Duh. I'm telling my dad who's a lawyer!" I shout, trying to act offended.

Dylan's P.O.V

"Hey, y'all. Donate some money for the poor?" I ask, swiping at the 'dirt' on my face. Fabiana wanted it to look realistic so she used black eyeshadow for dirt and didn't also let me brush my hair since Indiana.

"Eww! Poor people!" Rich girl 'Quinn' ran down the street screaming. I smirked. Claire was doing this role very well.

**Felicity: Girls, were staying at Hilton hotel. I'm waiting at the front.**

**Kitty: Meet me near the corner. Where Sugar is.**

**Sugar: I'm in front of the store Ulta.**

**Brittany: I went to jail today.**

**Felicity: I'll explain later. Go, go go!**

**Kitty: Why is Fabiana Felicity?**

**Quinn: My grandma was named Felicity. Then she died.**

**Kitty: Uh..**

**Sugar: Uh..**

**Brittany: Awkotaco with extra guaco!**

I headed over to the Hilton hotel where Alicia was standing.

"Hey! Don't hassle the celebrities!" The doorman yelled.

"Umm, this is Sugar. She's my BHF of all-time." 'Brittany' rolled her eye's.

"What's that?"

"Best Hobo Friend, duh!" Brittany pulled me in and whispered, "Fabiana is now Felicity. Don't ask."

Once were in the hotel room and everybody explains their day, there is a giant costume trunk in our room.

Massie's P.O.V

The daily life of a secret spy… Now were truly living...


	3. Don't Blow This, Brittany

Massie's P.O.V

I'm in the park getting some ice cream, when Layne comes up to me.

"Hey, wanna come over?" She asked, her hair in eight pigtails and each one was highlighted a different color.

I think _Ewww, _but I say;

"Okay, now?"

"Yeah. My mom has approved."

"Just let me text my mom."

I turn away to get on my iPhone.

**Kitty: Fabiana, I got invited to the Abley's house. What do I do?**

**Felicity: It's Felicity on this mission.**

**Kitty: :P Just say! I told her I had 2 tell her I was txting my mom.**

**Felicity: My ancestor was the one who killed Ms. Abely's ancestor. She left all the bodies in a pink room with a purple door in the basement. You have to kill Layne there for no one to know.**

**Kitty: So…I stash the knife?**

**Felicity: Yup. I'm going to go check up on Alicia, I mean Brittany. Her character has turned unto Brittany Spears and I'm her manager 'Felicity'. Adios, chica!**

"That took a long time." Layne noticed.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go to your house now."

"About those friends of yours, we can have the sleepover the day after tomorrow."

**At Layne's house:**

"Whoa, your house is old!" I lie, acting fake surprised knowing it's been there since 1666.

"It's been standing since 1666."

**Tina: I haven't been on my phone lately because I've been stalled.**

**Kitty: I'm in the middle of something, txt me later.**

**Tina: Fabiana said to stash the knife in the purple room with a pink door.**

**Kitty: But-**

**Tina: She messed up. If you go in the pink room with a purple door, you'll unlock a booby trap. Remember this, bcuz Fabiana set up a delete-after-text function on our phones.**

"So this is my stuffed animal collection…"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I interrupt.

"Sure! It's downstairs, turn left. Don't go right."

Can you guess which direction I wen't?

Okay, pink room with a pink door or purple room with a pink door? Oh, crap I forgot and I can't check because of the function thing Fabiana set up.

Wait, my kit! I can use the finishing powder.

I dusted the place and saw a sign that could be only read with this powder. 'Private' There are lasers surrounding the door.

"Are you okay, Kitty?"

"Just taking a very long crap!" I yell back.

Okay, looks like my 9 years of gymnastics can be used. I flipped through the laser beams as…

Alicia's P.O.V

I am in love. I'm so close to blowing our mission, though.

10 minutes ago we were flirting near the front desk. Now, were laying in bed.

"Who are you Brittany?" He asks. His name, by the way is Chip.

"Alicia. Rivera, Alicia."

"Why did you lie?"

"I can't say. Look, I've gotta-"

"Brittany. We need to talk. Sorry, Chip. I have had to talk to her many times about fooling around with boys." Fabiana appears behind me.

"Yes, Felicity."

We walk out of his room and she dashes into the empty elevator. She expertly uses the finishing powder to check if there are any booby traps.

Massie's P.O.V

Once I unlock the door, I leave a message on the wall with my lipgloss pen. Massie Block was here.

When I walk into the room, I can smell the horrible stench of rotted bodies.

Once I find an empty shelf and stash the knife I dash upstairs and yell, "Layne, I gotta go. See you tomorrow with my besties at your door!"

**In the hotel room:**

"Alicia, how could you?"

"What's going on? I got 100 bucks on the street for winning burping contests." Dylan exclaimed while walking in with Kristen and Claire.

"Whatsup, guys? Been hanging out with them all day." Kristen pointed to Claire and Kristen who were now singing 'I Kissed a Girl' as badly as possible.

"We bought us a fake ID makers." Claire shut the door.

"Good job, girls. One of us has given away her true name."

"Fabiana, I'm sorr-"

"Shut it, Alicia. Anyways, Alicia told Chip the front desk guy her true name.

"Well, what do we do?" Dylan rubbed Alicia's shoulders as she cried.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow. Now, we need to get some sleep. Layne goes tomorrow, June 6th.

"Done." The girls said in a jinx as they wen't to sleep.

"And Alicia? I'm sorry." Fabiana smiled before she went to bed.

**Authors note: This story will be long but with not many chapters.**


	4. The End (Or is it?)

Dylan's P.O.V  
"Guys? Wake up. It's 11:00 AM! We have to go to Layne's!" I exclaim. "Her house is four hours away."  
"Okay, but I've gotta pack." Alicia started throwing all her hair-care supplies into her duffle bag.  
"Alicia, we're not going to stay for a week. We're leaving Layne's house at 10:30 so you guys have to complete your mission," Fabiana said.  
"Fine, I'll just take all our spy supplies." Alicia started gathering our gear.  
"Here, make sure to take my kit." I hand my kit to Alicia.  
"Do you have your fake ID's?" Fabiana asked. "I have our suitcases. We're leaving right after we do what we have to do."

On the train  
"Guys, did our ID's work?" I whisper, hoping they did.  
"You girls may enter the train, private compartment," the attendant said, handing them back.  
"So, I'll distract Layne with a blind game of Marco Polo while Claire kills her. Kristen, Massie and I will get her mom," Alicia decided.  
"Done."  
"Done."  
"Done."  
"Done."  
"And done."

Four hours later  
"Layne! It's Kitty!" Massie yelled.  
"I'm Brittany," Alicia said.  
"I'm Sugar," I introduce myself.  
"I'm Quinn," Kristen said.  
"And I'm Tina." Claire bowed.  
"Cool! Let's play a game!" Layne's hairstyle today was down in a tucked-in bob.  
"Marco Polo!" Alicia said, winking at Claire.  
"Totally!" Layne shut her eyes as Claire ran downstairs with Alicia to look for where Massie placed the knife.  
"Go!" I hiss dragging Massie and Kristen with me.

Kristen's P.O.V  
"Guys, we can do this. Where would Layne's mother be?" Massie looked around.  
Suddenly, a hand clamped around my mouth.  
"Massie! Dylan!" I smother as the person knocked me out.

Massie's P.O.V  
"Where did Kristen go?" Dylan asked.  
"Right here. I'm Layne's mother. I will kill your friend Kristen if you kill my daughter." Then a scream came from downstairs.

Claire's P.O.V  
{Five minute's ago}  
"Polo!" Alicia called. "Claire, she's right there!"  
"Kay, you guys win." Layne uncovered her eyes. "What are you doing with that knife?"  
"I'm sorry Layne." I removed my wig.  
"Claire? You aren't actually just going to do this, are you?" Layne's eyes were frantic with fear.  
"I'm sorry, Layne," I said, plunging the knife into her chest.  
{Now}  
"I know it was hard, but it was our mission."  
"I know," I say, before hearing a loud scream from upstairs. Two screams, combined into one.  
"Go go go!" Fabiana's car was sitting outside Layne's house.  
"Run!" I yanked Alicia out the back door as we jumped in. Massie and Dylan were carrying Kristen who had a knife in her neck.  
"Drive before she comes back for us," Massie said.  
"You didn't kill her mother?" Fabiana said in disbelief.  
"We did, but she called the police before we could leave so-" Massie stopped as she ducked low. The police were at the door.  
"Invisible cream!" I hiss.  
"What?"  
"Use the cream on the car," Claire explained, understanding. "If we're in the car then nobody can see us."  
We rubbed the invisible cream on the car and leaped in as we drove away.  
"Next time, we will-" Fabiana started.  
"Wait, there's a next time?" Alicia said indignantly. "For real?"  
"Uh, yeah. We're spies, missions never end." Fabiana rolled her eyes.  
If missions never end, then why is this story?

The End!

* * *

**Thank you to my beta, outside the crayon box who read over this chapter! Kudos to her :)**

**Love,**

** . **

**P.S:  
There will be a sequel. **


End file.
